The New Master
by CaMoReN90
Summary: Riley Brody is trying to adjust to his new life in Yemen after Jason had failed to save him from being shipped off as a sex slave. At least his new 'Master' wasn't the disgusting, dirty pig that Hoyt made him out to be. Maybe with time and a little help from his attractive new master Riley could learn to love his new life. Maybe even find love itself.
1. Chapter 1

Riley Brody stood outside the door of his new masters office chewing the inside of his lip. It had only been a few weeks since his brother's failure to save him from being sold off, but he fell into a routine pretty quickly. Dare he say it actually wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be.

Judging by the way the island treated him he thought it was going to be miserable till the bitter end, but the first day he got there he was allowed four days rest, cleansing and treating of all wounds, as his new master, Master Damon, explained to him what was expected of him.

It was simple really; if he does what he's told and stays out of trouble than he could pretty much do as he pleased within the big mansion like house. Well except lessons were starting soon and that's why the young pilot stood worrying his hands behind his back. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he lifted a hand and knocked on the solid oak door.

"Come in Riley." Damon's voice sounded, he really hoped that he didn't disturb anything by knocking. Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat he took another deep breath and opened the door stepping inside the office.

The office itself was very organized and clean. Bookshelves covered the room and a small leather couch sat across from a small fire place beside a liquor cabinet. The walls were painted a deep calming reddish maroon color. A huge bay window behind the dark cherry wood desk, where a typing Damon sat, in front of the desk were two identical soft plush chairs.

Riley was surprised when he saw how relatively young Damon looked. He must have been at least late-twenties-early thirties; he wasn't the grubby, disgusting old man that the younger thought he was going to be, as he was actually quite attractive. His new master stood a good foot or so above him, with short black hair that swooped in the front of his face in an almost emo like fashion. He had piercing green eyes and pale fair skin, and he was very build. Definitely could outrun Riley if he decided to make a break for it.

Damon didn't look up knowing who was standing in the doorway tentatively making his way over to him as he worked. The kid caught on quick what was expected of him, and he hadn't caused any trouble since he got there. Finishing his sentence on his slave report Damon looked up and gave him a small warm smile,

"Riley."

The younger felt his heart skip a beat as he reticently looked up barely making eye contact and in a small voice saying,

"Master Damon."

The master's smile widened and he gestured to a chair, "Have a seat." And leaned back.

Riley nodded and took a stiff seat in front of his new master and chewed his bottom lip trying to sort out his thoughts as Damon asked,

"What brings you here Love?" Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat again he started,

"W-well I- It's just..." Nerves got the best of him and the youngest Brody brother had to stop and collect himself. Thankfully Damon was understanding and gently prodded,

"What's on your mind Riley?" Taking another deep breath having collected his thoughts into something vaguely coherent he began again,

"Lessons are starting soon and...Well I'm not really sure how to... Act." Damon, upon hearing that, gave a small chuckle and a smile saying,

"Riley love, that's the point of the lessons. I'm going to be teaching you how to act." Riley blushed at how stupid that must have sounded now that he thought about it, but again Damon was understanding as he waited for Riley to elaborate,

"I know..I'm just nervous. I've never done anything like this before."

Damon nodded before giving a smirk,

"I know you haven't, I can tell by the way you blush every time I give you a bath." Being reminded of that Riley's cheek burned bright red at the memory of not only having to strip in front of Damon, but having to actually allow him to touch and clean him. It was beyond embarrassing when Riley moaned from Damon cleaning his gentiles. Seeing the sneaking blush on Riley's face at the memory Damon smirked wider and leaned against the desk,

"Don't worry about it Riley. You'll do just fine, and I'll be right there with you." The younger chewed the inside of his lip nodding somewhat reassured by Damon's soft words,

"Thank you Damon."

The elder gave a nod smiling warmly, "You're very welcome love. Have you been practicing what I told you?" Riley's cheeks burned anew and the young adult had to look to the side to prevent Damon from seeing it as he gave a curt nod. Prior to lessons actually starting Damon had given the strict orders to start stripping down to nothing whenever Riley found himself alone in his room. He had said it would help Riley become comfortable in his body before he was forced to be exposed in front of Damon during lessons.

"Yes Damon, I have." He heard a soft chuckle come from the man before him,

"Do you mind doing so?" Riley felt his heart stop at the request.

He knew that if he said no Damon would drop the subject, but at the same time he was obligated to fulfill his master's wishes. Feeling his throat close up he gave a curt nod and stood up.

Slowly the baby the of the Brody family peeled off his shirt and folded it up and set it on the chair, and then bent down as he peeled off his socks. Standing back up and closing his eyes he undid his belt and slipped it through the loops and set that on the chair as well. Taking a deep breath to calm his jittering nerves he reached down and took hold of his pants, unbuttoning and pulling down the zipper he slowly pulled the denim jeans down and stepped out of them, folded them up and set them on the chair. His throat closed up a little as he reached down for his boxers. Reminding himself he had done this before he tried to talk himself out of being such a baby. There was nothing wrong with his body, and Damon liked it just the way it was; he had said so when he was giving him a bath. Plus he knew he would have to get over it anyway as Damon would strip him during lessons anyway, so there really was no reason he should be nervous.

With that reasoning Riley stripped off his boxers and folded them and set them with the rest of his cloths. Opening his eyes he saw Damon looking at him with an interested glint in his green eyes.

Damon lifted his hand and beckoned him over with a raised finger as he pushed the chair away from his desk opening himself up as Riley took small steps towards him. Once standing in front of his Damon took him in, in all of his naked glory. He still had that hairless innocence that made Damon giddy inside. Tilting his head to get a different view he saw that his new babe had a small bullet sized scar on his left shoulder. Narrowing his eyes he felt his lip snag. _Damn privateers, didn't know how to take care of precious cargo._ He agitatedly pushed those thoughts aside and patted his lap as Riley took another deep breath and slowly climbed on top of Damon, straddling his hips. The blush on his face turned from a bright pink to a dark scarlet while Damon rubbed his sides; running his fingers up and down the pale unmarked skin that was as soft as kittens fur. Damon smirked upon hearing Riley moan softly as his lower back was rubbed. _Apparently purrs like a kitten too. _

The younger lolled his head to the side trying to hide his blushing face from Damon who already knew what he was hiding while bringing his body in toward him.

Riley shivered involuntarily as Damon licked the shell of his ear, his hands caressing his butt giving it a soft squeeze,

"You're trembling, nervous Love?" Riley shook his head breathing in deep as his sensitivity was heightened by the caresses to his lower back,

"No Master." Damon smirked and ran his hand up the younger's spine burying his fingers in the soft dark brown hair and gently pulled him down for a small chaste kiss. The young pilot felt himself relax against his new master, moaning when Damon kissed down his jaw and down his to chest and gently licked his nipple. Pleasure fluttered up around his stomach making him arch his chest into the hot mouth that softly suckled on the small rose bud.

He groaned in disappointment when Damon pulled back and chuckled at his reaction,

"Soon love. Not now, but soon." Damon kissed the pilots nose and stood up. Carrying Riley over the liquor cabinet and busting out a small glass of whiskey Damon sat down on the couch and held Riley close. Riley, whose sensitive skin was rubbed against the leather before Damon picked him up and set him back on his lap. Resting his head in the crook of Damon's neck Riley closed his eyes and just relaxed.

Yeah he missed his brothers. He missed his friends. He missed his life back home. But as Damon wrapped a protective arm around him Riley knew he would be able to get used to this.


	2. First Lessons

The clock struck 4pm causing Riley's stomach to churn with nerves. He chewed his lip as he slowly got off one of the tall bar stools in the kitchen. Today was the first day of lessons and though he was reassured last week by Damon, he still was nervous. What if he messed up and Damon thought he was useless now and killed him? What if Damon turned out to be a torturous asshole and this whole 'nice' thing was a set up to get him comfortable and then BLAM he's being tied up in the basement being punched and shot all over again?

The young pilot felt his stomach churn as his mind raced with endless scenarios walking down the seemingly warming halls. When he got to the basement door he flexed his hands nervously. He could turn and walk back, but that would just make Damon mad and upset that he didn't follow orders.

Deciding it really wasn't worth the risk Riley opened the door and slowly made his way down the stairs. Standing at the bottom his breath hitched in his throat; the whole basement was decorated in a certain way that made Riley's stomach flutter with nervous butterflies.

The dim lighting reflected off the dark navy walls and as Riley took his first steps he found a cold hard concrete floor under his feet. He looked around and a small bathing area was in the far corner; across from that was a plushy looking couch next to a small space heater. Adjacent to that was a huge cross like thing hanging on the wall. There was a long, weird shaped table with straps and a small hump that was about waist high that looked as though it was actually made for holding someone in place with their butt in the air. Behind the table sat a decked out chair. Black and dark purple drapes were around it making it the center of attention along with a medium sized space where it was just plush carpet. Next to the chair was a table with a few things already laid out on it.

Tentatively Riley walked through the room, noticing that under the actual table was small boxes with jacks on them stacked up against and on each other. The pilot bit his lip picking up one of the items on the table raising an eyebrow, it _looked_ like a splayed whip though he wasn't actually sure what it _really_ was. Setting it down he picked a wide, flat backed hairbrush, and coupled with his own experiences he had an idea what it was used for. Setting the brush back down he bit his lip when he saw a long wooden stick with an intricate handle. He was about to pick that up as well when he heard a cough behind him.

Instantly he stepped back with his hands behind his back and looked at the ground as Damon slowly walked towards him. His footsteps echoed throughout the room letting Riley hear how close Damon was getting. Once the footsteps stopped Riley waited a moment for Damon to speak, but the elder did nothing of the sort. No longer comfortable with the silence he looked up to see Damon stood right in front of him, a raised eyebrow and an expectant look in his eyes. Chewing his lip his stomach fluttered when Damon finally spoke,

"Has your mother ever taught you not to touch things that aren't yours?" Riley felt a cloud of shame drop over him and he let his head hang,

"Yes Sir." From the top corners of Riley's eyes he saw Damon give a slow contemplating nod,

"Okay." There was a small pause before he said, "Riley look at me." The younger almost whimpered at the feeling shame and guilt as he slowly raised his head to meet Damon's gaze. His bright emerald eyes held an admonishing light as he spoke lowly,

"You do that again Riley and you're going to be punished is that understood?" Riley nodded,

"Yes Master Damon." The chiding look in his eyes lightened as he smiled and gave a nod and then asking,

"So, are you ready for your first lesson?" Riley, ready to put that embarrassing mishap behind them, nodded as the nervous butterflies came back instantly. Damon gave a welcoming smile and gestured for him to follow as Damon walked over to the chair and sat down, leaning back and crossing his legs.

The image of Damon sitting like that struck Riley for some reason, just seeing him in that chair just seemed...Natural. As if he belonged in that chair and he knew it. The younger not really sure what he was to do tried to follow him up, but with a hand held out the barley 21 year old stopped in his tracks. Scared he had done something wrong again Riley started to apologize but Damon cut him off by saying,

"Strip for me." Something simple and something familiar the younger, relaxed with something he was used to, nodded and began to strip. Peeling off his shirt and folding it up along with his belt, and his pants and set them on the table. He felt his cheeks warm up when Damon raised an eyebrow surprised,

"No boxers?" Riley shook his head a little shy about his decision but explained,

"Well, I-I figured I was going to be naked any way so why put on the extra clothing..." The younger trailed off as Damon chuckled and nodded, enjoying the bold act by his new timid sub. Damon stood up from his seat and slowly sauntered over to Riley and said,

"Okay, so Riley I'm going to teach you a certain stance okay?" The elder let that sink in before continuing, "You will assume this stance every time you're down here, is that clear?" Riley nodded chewing on his bottom lip,

"Yes Damon."

"Good." Damon gave a reinforcing smile and gently lead Riley down, "Down on your knees, good, feet together, legs spread. Now prop yourself up on your heels, just like that. Now sit straight backed. Good boy. Now here is where you have some choice. You can either put your arms behind you back like that." Damon demonstrated by placing Riley's arms folded behind his back,

"Or, you can have your hands folded behind your head. Whichever is more comfortable for you, it really doesn't matter to me, as long as your arms are not in the way of where I'm working and they stay there until I say so." Riley nodded as he felt a jump in confidence seeing how easy it was. Damon gave him another smile before kneeling down in front of the younger,

"How much pain do you think you can take love?" Eyes widening in slight fear his mind flashed back to when he was back in Hoyt's care and the constant pain he was in. His men constantly going down, slamming things and yelling until he puked from fear, the pain from being punched over and over again; Riley suppressed the urge to touch his left shoulder as it started to throb at the memories.

Damon, sensing the change in Riley, ran his fingers through his hair leading down to his lower back and rubbed the soft skin making the small trembles to stop. Patiently he waited until the boy had recovered enough to say,

"I'm not sure Sir." Damon, a little exasperated, bite it down and nodded with cool calm,

"Okay. Say when Love." The elder ran his fingers down Riley's chest, smirking at the small shivers that ran through the younger, and rubbed his finger over a nipple. Teasing, rubbing and rolling it Damon coaxed it to harden before taking it between the sides of his thumb and forefinger and pinching it with a small twist of his wrist.

Riley whimpered as it became too much and tried to pull his chest away saying,

"When!"

"Good boy." Damon smirked and ran his hand across the soft, pale skin before repeating the process. Again the younger mewled in pain saying,

"When sir." Damon gave the boys abused nipple a small roll whispering,

"Good boy Riley, now give me a kiss."

Riley obliged to the order reaching upwards and pecked the elder on the lips. Damon, realizing he walked into that one as Riley gave him a mischievous smile, raised an eyebrow and pulled the kid back down into a kiss by his hair.

The younger relaxed against him and kissed him back as Damon's tongue toyed around his bottom lip pushing it's way into his mouth. Riley moaned as Damon's tongue swirled around his causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head. When Damon pulled away the younger found himself breathless and panting as his cheeks were bright pink.

Damon on the other hand seemed unaffected as he stood up and walked over to the table grabbing what looked to be the hair brush. Riley bit his lip as the elder walked over to him and a glint in his eyes making Riley shift uncomfortably.

"Do you know what this is Riley?" The brunette nodded and swallowed thickly,

"Yes sir, it's a hair brush." Damon smirked,

"Do you know what it can be used for besides brushing hair?" Riley nodded knowing all too well what a hair brush can do when yielded differently than its intent,

"Yes sir." Damon, expecting the answer, nodded slowly before slipping up behind Riley and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"How many times do you think you've gotten the hair brush Riley?" The younger blushed embarrassed at the memories of being spread over his dad's lap while his ass was beaten for something he had done wrong while his brothers watched, and all the times he had been made to watch his brothers being punished in the same way.

"More than a few times Sir." He opted. Damon smirked and ran the wooden brush over the boys white creamy ass, by the time he was done with it he could guarantee that it would be bright fucking red.

"Okay, why don't you kneel forward over my lap, good boy just like that." Riley blushed heavily as he rested his cheek against the plush carpet while his ass was being presented fully to Damon. "Now love I want you to count to, let's see. How about ten? Yeah, count out ten." Riley swallowed a lump in his throat as he whimpered in anticipation. He hadn't had a spanking in over five years, and he really hoped that his mind was just playing tricks on him.

However when the first blow hit he whimpered at the strong sting and initial hit of the brush.

With that Damon raised the brush up and brought it down hard on his left cleft. Riley gasped and tensed as the pain stung at him. But being a good boy said firmly,  
>"One." Damon, noticing the tense stance of his sub, sighed and rubbed the unbeaten cheek saying softly,<br>"It'll be a lot easier and go by a lot quicker if you relax." Riley nodded even though the headache that started to take a hold of him made it hurt,  
>"Y-yes sir."<br>Then the second hit came down on his right globe and he said,  
>"Two." Once the third hit fell down on his left side he but his lip as the sting from before doubled and he stuttered,<br>"Th-three." Damon was about to give him the fourth swat when a thought came to mind,  
>"Oh and Riley love one more thing if you lose count you recount from one understood?"<br>The young pilot whimpered and said,  
>"Yes sir."<br>The elder smirked and said,  
>"Good. Now what number were you on?"<br>"Three sir."  
>Damon was disappointed when his new play toy had immediately remembered what number he was on,<br>"Three? Are you sure?"  
>"Yes sir." Accepting it he nodded,<br>"Okay." With that he started to beat his arse again. Giving it hard hits that caused a nice healthy red tint to the pale skin.  
>However after the sixth hit Riley had adopted a habit of shifting trying to get out of the path of the blows. But such habit earned him a hard swat and a stern,<br>"Stop moving!" The seventh hit came and Riley couldn't help but whimper as he shifted once again trying to bare it but that earned an even harder hit as he was yanked up by his medium brown hair and his new master hissing,  
>"What did I just say!? You're not getting away from this so stop trying to!" The eighth hit fell hard on Riley's arse as he mewled from the pain and yelped out,<br>"Eight."  
>Damon chuckled darkly as Riley tried to keep the cute noises he was making down to a minimum as he shuddered and whimpered louder with the ninth hit. But the tenth hit was when Damon felt a wave of satisfaction as Riley finally broke down. Stuttering as he cried out,<br>"T-ten!" Damon was proud that Riley had taken the hair brush so well and pulled him back up for a nice long kiss. Dropping the tool he wrapped his arms around his subs waist gently rubbing the small of his back as the heavy panting started to soothe itself out.

Pulling back from the kiss Damon wiped away the tears that were welling up in his big brown eyes. Giving the younger a smile he ran his fingers through his brown locks,

"You took that very well Riley, do you think you can take something a little harder?" The brunette looked up his eyes widening. Harder? Than that?! His ass was throbbing with a harsh acute sting, and Damon thought he would be able to take something harder? Riley was about to shake his head when the thought of disappointing his new master and possibly causing him to be beaten and punished without consent flashed through his mind. With that realization Riley bit his bottom lip, maybe if he said yes then it wouldn't be that hard and Damon would go easy. Figuring it was his best shot Riley nodded,

"Yes Sir." Damon, happy that Riley made the decision to continue, smirked giving the kid a small kiss of the forehead and stood up making his way over to the table and picking up the second item he had laid out.

Riley shifted nervously as Damon turned back to him, that splayed whip in his hand. Chewing his lip harder he watched as Damon slowly made his way back to him. Gathering up his courage he asked,

"W-what is that?"

Damon smirked as he gently smacked the tails off his hand as he stepped in front of Riley,

"It's called a flogger, a very common tool used in BDSM. And it can either feel really good, or it can feel really bad." Riley whimpered as Damon explained; he hoped that he wouldn't have to feel the 'really bad' part of it, but as Damon continued he felt his Hope being crushed,

"And Riley you will feel both sides today, starting with the really good. Five easy hits, okay?" He shifted nervously again as of trying to back up. Damon, seeing this, gave a sympathetic smile and explained,

"Don't worry Riley, the easy hits are so light, watch." Damon barley lifted the flogger over his head and gently let it fall back onto the weird shaped table next to him. It made a soft thud sound and it made Riley's confidence jump again, he could take five of those, easily.

"So you think you can take that?" Riley smirked and nodded,

"Yes sir." Damon was proud that Riley was meeting the challenge and made a circling motion with his hand signaling for Riley to turn around.

Once the kid was done shifting around baring his back to his master Damon knelled and lifted his hand,

"Start counting off okay."

"Yes master." The flogger came down so light on his back Riley almost laughed at his earlier fear,

"One." He heard Damon call him a 'good boy' before the second hit was right across from the first one,

"Two." The third was splayed across the small of his back, and that being a sensitive spot he felt his nerves jump,

"Three." The fourth fell across his shoulder blades causing his breath to hitch the slightest,

"Four." The final was right down the middle of his back,

"Five." He smiled at the praise he got as Damon rubbed his back and said,

"Good boy Riley. See that wasn't so bad, nothing to be nervous about. Do you think you could take five medium ones?" Riley confident in what he could take smirked and nodded,

"Yes sir."

"Good. This time Riley I want you to say thank you for every other hit starting with the first one, understood?"

"Yes master." Though Riley wasn't quite sure why he was supposed to say 'thank you' he shrugged it off and silently dared it to start.

The first hit mirrored the first easy one, only the blow caused more pain than the first time and made him take in a sharp breath before saying,

"One, thank you Sir." The younger brother tried to shake off the pain but the second whip hit right where the second one was and caused a gasp and a soft groan,

"Two." He tried to shift so the third didn't hurt as much, but that only caused it to hurt even more as Damon out more power into it as if telling him to hold still,

"T-three, thank you." Riley's breathing picked up as the blows started to hurt and he realized why he said that the flogger could feel both good and bad.

Just at the first fourth blow it hit across his shoulder blades causing him to pull forwards at the hit,

"Four." Riley bite his lip preparing himself for the fifth and final blow. Whimpering softly as he heard it being lifted and counted to three in his head and it fell down the middle of his back earning a low groan of pain to escape his throat,

"F-five, th-thank you." The pilot tried to catch his breath as Damon rubbed his back gently and praised him on how well he had taken the flogging. His panting lips being taken in a soft kiss that relaxed him as Damon's hand gently caressed his lower back heightening his sensitivity.

"What a good boy Riley, you did so well. Now here comes the hard part okay?" Riley mewled as he realized that he had to take the harder hits which if didn't even think he would be able to take more of the medium hits. But taking a deep breath he nodded as Damon continued,

"You're going to take five of the hardest hits. I want you to say thank you for each one, every other hit starting at two you will ask me for another, is that clear?" Riley pouted but nodded anyway not really wanting to know what he was about to experience. He felt Damon stand him up straight on his feet and he heard him take a step back. Riley bite his lip hard trying to swallow his nerves before the flogger came down.

Pain exploded all throughout his back making him let out a pained yelp.

"O-one! Th-thank y-you Sir." Damon let Riley catch his breath as he straightened out the tails before he raised the flogger high for the second blow.

The younger yelled in pain as the second one came down harder than the first one, the slap echoing throughout the hollow room,

"T-two! Th-thank y-you Sir." Riley couldn't bring himself to ask for another. The blow still fresh on his body and his skin throbbed from it causing him to wonder who in their right minds would ask for one?! but Damon stood patiently waiting for Riley to calm down and do as he was told, and when Riley realized that the third wouldn't come until he did ask he felt a weird cloud of shame fall over him,

"C-can I have another?" The baby of the Brody family whimpered feeling his throat close up with emotion as Damon's voice said,

"I don't know, can you?" Shifting slightly Riley corrected himself,

"M-may I?" He heard a small sound of contemplation before Damon said,

"Yes you may." With that the flogger was raised high and brought down with a harsh crack against reddened skin.

Screaming Riley had to take a step forward to stop himself from falling as it connected with his back.

"THREE! Th-thank y-you S-sir." Riley stuttered as tears fell from his eyes. Damon pulled him back into the spot he put him in as the young adult whimpered trying to recover from the blow,

"Riley you're doing very well, you've only got two more. Would you rather kneel for them?" Quickly Riley nodded as Damon caressed his aching bum and whispered,

"Okay, on all fours then and present your ass to me." Riley dropped to his knees and braced himself on his arms, his face in the crook of his elbow hiding the tears as Damon said,

"These last two will go on both cheeks, and I want you to speak up with your counting because I don't count whimpering as numbers." Riley gave a nod mewling,

"Y-yes Sir." It was when he heard the flogger being brought back that he realized that it wasn't going to be his back being hit, but his reddened and throbbing ass. Taking a deep breath he braced himself for the hit. And as it came down his scream was heard throughout the rest house. Screwing dignity Riley broke out in a harsh sob as the burn raced through his veins setting his nerve endings on fire,

"FOU-AHH!" His voice cracking and turning into a scream as he felt Damon's hand touch his cramping back.

"Riley, breath sweetheart." It took a few more moments than before for Riley to calm down even with Damon's soft caresses before he could mewl out,

"Th-thank you Sir, m-may I have another?" Damon gave a small sympathetic smile before saying,

"Yes you may." He only had one more to go through. One more and it would all be over. Wiping his eyes of tears his breath hitched while he tried to come down and relax like Damon had said to. Right as the flogger came down Riley let out a blood curdling scream and was paralyzed with pain as not only his ass but his sensitive balls got a good piece of it too.

"F-f-f-five, th-thank y-you S-sir." He stuttered out as his body started to shake uncontrollably and his muscles wanted to give out under him.

Seeing such a reaction come from his unbreached sub Damon almost didn't want to introduce the cane just yet, and as Riley whimpered into his neck Damon decided that he had gone through enough for the day. Kneeling behind him he sat the flogger down and pulled Riley up and set him on his knees, leaning him to rest against him. The boy sobbed and turned facing Damon burying his face in the crook of Damon's neck as the elder wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly.

"I am so proud of you Riley. I'm so very proud of you, taking all of that. What a good boy you are." Damon rubbed his lower back in calming circles and just let the younger cry out his pain.

Riley pulled Damon closer to him, and he tried to calm himself down knowing that it was all over but his nerves wouldn't let him. He feared Damon would grow tired of his sobbing but he just couldn't stop himself.

However Damon didn't grow tired of it, he knew what it meant to take beyond your limits, and having a brand new vanilla slave like this he wasn't about to chide the kid for crying out the pain and frustration.

After what seemed a good eternity Riley's hard sobs slowly turned to small breath hitches and sniffles. As he began to calm down Damon pulled back just the slightest to run his fingers through the soft brown locks leaning in and taking chewed lips in a deep loving kiss. Riley closed his eyes relaxed by the kind gesture and kissed him back furiously; grinding himself on Damon who chuckled into the kiss feeling his hot naked body press against his cool clothed one.

Pulling back Damon nuzzled his nose causing a blush to paint itself on Riley's tear stained cheeks,

"You did so well Riley, I'm very proud of you. Very proud." Riley felt his heart race at the praise, though he wasn't exactly sure why. He felt as if he was on top of the world because he had taken what Damon told him to, and he was proud of him because of it. Riley groaned as he felt Damon lift him up and start to carry him to the small bathing area. He was set down on the couch as Damon turned on the tap and the steam from the warm water swirled around him like mist. When Damon deemed it deep enough he beckoned Riley over and the younger very slowly made his way over to him and climbed into the nice warm water.

He moaned as his aching wounds were surrounded in warmth and the tense feeling started to melt away. Closing his eyes and leaning against Damon he let the elder wash off his skin from the sweat, and clean any grime off the welts so they wouldn't become infected. Grateful but still confused as to why Damon was doing this Riley mustered up his energy and whispered,

"Why?" He barely heard the deep seeded chuckle that left Damon's throat as he dragged the washcloth over the forming welts on his back,

"Because I'm your Dom." Even more confused the younger turned his head and gave him a confused look,

"I thought you were my Master?" Damon felt his heart melt at the innocence of his question and kissed his forehead giving him a warm smile,

"I am your Master and that also means I'm your Dom." Riley nodded and turned back around and let Damon message the soap into his body as he continued, "And as your Dom and Master hurting you, controlling you and teaching you is only part of it, taking care for you afterwards and making sure you're okay while I'm dominating you is just as important." Riley had never heard anything like that ,

"So is this going to happen every time?" Damon nodded as he started to massage the younger's back,

"Yes, and remember Riley you should always feel safe with me. I'm not going to ever hurt you more than I know you can take. It'll take some time for us to know each other's limits, but once we know it'll be smooth sailing." Riley chewed his lip a little nervous but accepted that, and a new sensation of cool water dripped down his back making him arch and groan. The burn that had engulfed his entire back was now masked by the relaxing air that had come over them. The pilot's eyes drooped down as he started to fall asleep causing Damon to pick him back up and wrap a towel around him and sat back on the couch. Riley wrapped his arms around his master and rested his face back in the crook of his neck as Damon whispered,

"Rest love, you did me proud."


	3. Practicing Pleasure

Damon smirked as he stood in the doorway of his new sub's room. Riley was sitting at his desk writing or drawing something as he was hunched over and very focused on something.

Casually strolling in he waited patiently as a few minutes passed by and the younger finished what he was doing and pushed away from the desk saying to himself,

"There, done. I hope he'll like it." The master raised a dangerous eyebrow at him, even if he couldn't see it. The younger better not be dedicating anything to anyone else except him; the teen was about to a get a rude awakening if he thought for a second Damon was going to give up what was his.

Taking gracefully quiet steps Damon came up behind the boy and smirked when he saw just what Riley had been drawing.

A small picture of Damon's garden that was in the back courtyard, looking out the window Damon noticed you could see it perfectly.

_Must have been where he got the inspiration. _Damon thought to himself. Unable to hold back a smile he tilted his head and said,

"It looks nice."

Startled Riley pushed back and almost screamed. Panting heavily he relaxed realizing it was his Master Damon as he placed his hand over his beating heart,

"T-thank you Master." He stuttered out. Swallowing the adrenaline that coursed through his veins Riley forced himself to calm down. Damon laid a hand on the younger shoulder whispering in his ear,

"Who's it for?" Riley felt his cheeks heat up and darken with color and looked away muttering,

"It's for you, I've been working on it for a while." Damon smirked and kissed the top of Riley's cheekbone,

"I love it." Riley blushed even harder when he felt Damon's hands run up and down his shoulders planting kisses all over his shoulders.

Involuntarily he felt himself tense, he knew he was going to have to give himself up to Damon sometime. The elder had already told him he had to when he first came here, but he just wasn't ready for it yet. He knew from both Grant's and Jason's and Keith's ex girlfriends that the first time hurt, and he really didn't want to have his 'cherry popped' as they put it. He just hopped Damon would be gentle with him because it was his first time.

Damon, noticing the sudden tense in Riley's shoulders raised an eyebrow smirking as he had an idea of what was running through the younger's mind,

"Nervous Riley?" The younger bit his lip and cursed himself for being so easy to read. Unable to lie to his master the brunette nodded,

"A little bit." Damon gave an understanding smile and said,

"Don't worry Love I'm not going to take you just yet." The younger breathed a sigh of relief and let his shoulders relax as Damon continued, "However, as you know you must be able to pleasure your master. Do you think you can do that?" Riley swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, he would have to, even if he didn't want to he would have to. Taking a deep breath he nodded,

"Yes, I can." Damon smirked wider

"Can you prove that you're willing to please me? Because if a slave can't properly please and serve his or her master than..." Damon trailed off dangerously causing Riley's breath to hitch feeling his masters thumb slice across his throat.

"Yes." Chuckling Damon ran his hand down the length of Riley's arm taking his hand and leading him to the bed. Unzipping his pants Damon pulled himself out giving it a few tugs feeling it harden at the sight of Riley's nervous shifting while on his knees.

Riley chewed his bottom lip nervously before sticking out his tongue and giving the spongy mushroom head an experimental lick. Feeling it twitch he almost drew back, but decided against it because he did get himself into this by wanting to prove that he could please Damon without giving himself up yet. With that in mind he took ahold of the hardening member in his hands and gently lapped along the underside, running his tongue up the pumping vein. Riley felt a confidence boost when he heard his master sigh and spread his legs as he nestled in between them.

Leading him closer, Damon bit back a gasp and smirked looking down at the pretty brown eyes that were focusing on the task at hand. He ran his fingers through soft brunette locks and gave a soft tug as a reticent tongue found its way to his tip. The master lightly pulled the brown eyed beauty down his cock a little. Not to the point of choking but enough pressure to let the kid know he had to take more if he wanted to please him enough for him to keep him.  
>The male below him looked up quickly when he felt said pressure. He knew what the elder wanted but he just... wasn't ready for it. Closing his eyes he gritted against the knowledge that another mans cock was in his mouth, and slowly got used to the feeling of his head on his tongue. Slowly rubbing against the slit and pushing down the slightest; Riley had to ignore the feeling if the thick skin pushing past his lips. He had to remind himself he was doing this for his master. He wasn't doing this just for a favor, he was doing this because he was supposed to please Damon. He was at Damon's mercy and if he wanted to live long enough to show his gratitude then he had to do everything that was necessary for he to live.<br>"Riley sweetheart, I know you may not like this, but you wanted to prove that you could pleasure me. Now I know you can do better." Closing his eyes tightly the brunette took a deep breath through his nose and let it out pushing himself to take more of Damon's cock in his mouth. He almost gagged when he felt it twitch up against the roof of his mouth. The American pushed a little bit more in his mouth and sucked on the heavy skin, and upon feeling another soft tug on his hair he knew he must have done something Damon liked. Growing a little bit confident because of that he sucked on the cock more, but he was embarrassed when a soft slurping sound came from him.  
>"Keep going babe." Riley inwardly nodded and did as told; slowly taking more of the cock in his mouth and sucking. He looked up at Damon when the hand in his hair started to move him, pulling the cock out and pushing it back in slowly and deeper each time. The pilot wasn't sure if he was ready to do that, but it wasn't really his decision and he realized that. Opening his mouth more he earned a pat on the head and a soft caress to the cheek. He cautiously hallowed in his cheeks and pushing and pulled the cock in his mouth earning a gasp from above and a soft,<br>"That's it baby keep going." Encouraged by those words Riley took more of the cock in his mouth, his tongue flitting around the tip and swallowing around his masters length. He groaned when he felt a harsh tug on his hair; the vibrations around his cock caused by Riley's noise made Damon roll his head back and look at the cute brunette sucking him off.  
>Damon smirked when he felt the young brunette become more and more confident and audacious in his moves, sucking on his tip and lightly nibbling the slit as he reached up and pumped at his length. The elder couldn't help but smirk at the sight of that. He usually wouldn't allow it, but since it was the kids first try he would let him use it. Damon flinched when Riley's teeth bit a little too hard causing more pain than pleasure to arise. Pulling his hair back Damon gave the teen a warning look but allowed him to continue.<br>Riley still couldn't believe that he was doing the things he was doing. He would never ever do this! But... His master. Riley scolded himself for forgetting why he was doing this. He wanted Damon's approval.  
>With that thought a new vigor ran through his veins causing him to take more of Damon. He forced himself to push the shaft down past his uvula biting down his gag reflex so he was able to do this and prove he could.<br>Riley pictured all the porn videos Keith had showed him in his head of the all the times the girls would give the guys a blow-job. They did it so easily and if they could do it that easily then so could he. Riley felt his throat close up and he couldn't breath around Damon's shaft; tears pricked and ran down his cheek as he tried to slow down and breath through his nose.  
>Meanwhile Damon was slightly impressed that the younger was deep-throating him right now. He didn't think the kid was able to do that but he was proven wrong. Damon looked down to see the kid was crying from his gag reflex and Damon knew he needed oxygen. Pulling out he patted Riley's hair when he heard the brunette gasp for air,<br>"Slow down sweetheart." He said running his fingers through the soft brown locks as he continued, "I think that you get it babe. Why don't you rest your throat. Just slack your jaw and I'll do the rest okay?" Riley bit his lip and nodded,  
>"O-okay." He said quietly before taking Damon's cock in his mouth again and slacked his jaw the way Damon said to.<br>Damon smirked when Riley just did as he was told, no defiance just yet and that was saddeningly surprising. He liked the defiant ones but ones like the young pilot, the ones that do as told, are refreshing to have. Damon grasped the brunettes hair again and slowly started to rock his hips back and forth into Riley's mouth gently fucking it. Picking up the pace and finding a rhythm Damon's gentle fucking soon turned into full on thrusting in and out of Riley's mouth much to the brunettes expense.  
>The younger's jaw was aching and his throat was rubbed raw as Damon's thick cock pulled out and re-entered his mouth. He was praying that this would end soon. And to his bitter surprise it did.<br>"Now Riley I want you to swallow all of what I give you. Is that understood?" Damon's stern voice could be heard up above and Riley wasn't about to press on his luck. He nodded and was met with a almost loving caress to his cheek as almost simultaneously his mouth was filled with a bitter liquid.

Bitter tasting gooey cream was sprayed into his mouth from the bleeding slit. Riley's first reaction was to pull away and spit it out, and right as he was about to do that a hand kept his head down where he couldn't.  
>"Take it Riley." A warning voice could be heard faintly up above. Closing his eyes tightly he swallowed it around the cock, actually getting a little more out of the slit as he gulped the harsh cream down. He could feel his lips pulling up in disgust at the lingering taste in his mouth. He heard Damon chuckle above him and pulled him back off his cock a few seconds later. Grateful but scared he had messed up he bit his lip and evaded Damon's gaze when he pulled him up to his face.<br>"Riley, sweetheart, look at me." Dull brown met bright green as Riley looked up at his master,  
>"You're doing just fine. But I'm going to give you some pointers because some of the things you tried were good if an experienced person did them but you are just too soon sweetheart. We're gonna start out slow and then work our way up. Okay?" With that Riley didn't know whether to be happy or frightened about what was said. He just nodded and hoped it was good. He gasped when he felt Damon's lips crash against his own. A soft spongy tongue pushing past his lips darted all around catching the last of the bittersweet taste out of his mouth. Riley's chest started to hurt as his lungs burned from lack of oxygen.<br>Damon pulled away giddy at the bright scarlet blush that crept up Riley's cheeks and planted itself there. Smirking at the teen while he panted trying to get air back, Damon pulled away and ran his fingers thought his hair once more before pulling all the way away from him and zipping up his pants. He watched the kid recover a little before making his way toward the door,

"I'll see you at dinner Riley." The young pilot, finally able to catch his breath gave a quick nod as Damon closed the door. He did it, and Damon was proud of him for pushing as hard as he did. Smirking to himself he whipped the get away droplets of cum from his mouth on his sleeve and stood up making his way over to the bean bag chair. Dinner wasn't until a half hour anyway, might as well play a few rounds of GTA.


	4. Grooming

The morning sun had risen over the horizon casting a warm colored arrangement of deep reds and oranges that engulfed everything and caused the sleeping Riley Brody to slowly come back to conscientious.

Deep brown eyes fluttering open the youngest took a deep breath and sighed contently before sitting up and yawning. Scratching his stomach and rubbing the sleep from his eyes Riley looked around his room and smirked when he saw a large tray with an arrangement of food on the bedside table.

Smirk widening he pulled back the covers and sat up straight while he took hold of the tray as he decided what he was going to eat first.

Biting his lip he took a strawberry and bit into it; the younger moaned as the sweet tang burst all throughout his mouth. It was so fresh and sweet he doubted if was an actual fruit at all. Closing his eyes he savoured the taste until the small fruit was gone, he frowned but took another one and looked around the room.

It looked like a normal bed room. The walls were a light cream color with tanish trims, a queen sized bed up against the right wall so both sides were open, it had a large window adjacent to the door that looked over what he assumed was the back courtyard and garden. In front of the window was a desk and chair, he had a TV hanging on the wall and shelves that held both an Xbox and PlayStation along with an assortment of games for each with bean bag chair in front. Next to that was the closet where his clothes were, though he didn't really have much just a few hand-me-downs from Damon until they could get some proper shopping done.

Picking up the fork and knife Riley began cutting the airy fluffy pancakes that Damon had cooked and took a bit enjoying the syrup soaked pastries. As he ate he noticed a note that leaned against his orange juice, swallowing he picked it up and read it,

_Riley love,_

_I hope you enjoy your breakfast I made it just for you. _

_I expect you to meet me down in the dungeon after you eat. Don't bother wearing boxers today you won't need them. _

_Love, _

_Your master Damon_

Riley sat silently as he chewed wondering what lessons he was going to be taught today.

He crinkled his nose at the memory of learning what the flogger did and how it can either feel really good or really bad. He hoped it was something nice and easy because even though it had been a week he still had to lay in a certain position so his wounds wouldn't rub up against the sheets.

Shrugging he finished his pancakes as he downed his orange juice and took the small bowl of strawberries with him.

Not bothering to change at all Riley made his way down the stairs past the kitchen to the basement door. Not as intimated the young pilot made his way down to the dungeon while munching happily on the sweet fruit. Strawberry juice running down the sides of his mouth as he tried to catch it all but failed.

Standing at the foot of the stairs he smiled as he saw Damon sitting at the small bath section. Steam already rolling out of the tub.

Damon looked up and smirked when he saw his new sub standing there ready to take on his new lesson. Which really wants a lesson per say; it was more of a clean up thing to be completely honest. Smiling he waved Riley over to him,

"Ahh good morning Riley Love, I see you enjoyed your breakfast." The younger gave a sheepish smile and nodded,

"Good morning Master Damon. I did enjoy my breakfast, thank you for cooking it for me." Damon couldn't help but melt at the good manners from this kid. From what Hoyt had said he was nothing like his brothers; Riley was sweet, innocent and well mannered, everything Damon could ask for in a sub. Maybe if Riley was good he would be able to go to a formal gathering sooner than he thought.

"You're very welcome Riley. So are you ready?" Riley hesitated before nodding,

"Yes Master Damon, so what's my lesson today?" Damon lead Riley to sit on the tub while he stripped the kid of his pants and folded them setting them down next to them. Just as Damon said Riley choose not to even bother with boxers knowing that they were going to end up being extra clothing. Damon stood up and turned to a set of cabinets and gathered a few things causing Riley to watch him carefully trying to see what he was grabbing before he turned back to the young pilot.

Setting the things down Riley saw they were a razor, shaving cream, a towel, and some lotion. Confused he watched as Damon shook up the shaving cream and lathered his leg so it was covered with the white foam. Riley didn't object and was simply confused as to why Damon was shaving his legs. Drawing the razor up his leg once, twice and then swishing it in the water and wiping it on the small towel he got and then repeating. He let this happen for a few moments before he asked,

"Um, master?" Damon hummed his response as he looked up at him through the corners of his eyes, "Why are you..." Riley trailed off gesturing to the razor as Damon said,

"Shaving you? Because from now on I want you to remain hairless okay?" Riley nodded even though he was a little saddened that he had to lose the hair on his legs. It felt as though it made him a man, but as the razor was brought up past his thigh he realized Damon now was the one calling the shots in his life. He no longer was the one dictating himself anymore. With that in mind he leaned back and bit his lip and just let Damon run the razor over his skin taking off the hair that made itself home there.

Once the hair on his legs was removed Damon spread them apart and started applying the cream to Riley's gentitles. The young pilot gasped at the contact with the razor to his sensitive and delicate balls and tried to sit up protecting them,

"No, not there!" He pleaded, Damon just scoffed and pushed the kids hands away,

"Just relax. It'll be over before you know it if you just let me." Swallowing thickly Riley tried to push Damon's hand away but immediately regretted it as he got a threatening look from his new master.

"Please! At least let me do it?" Riley tried to negotiate as fear spread through him and he chewed his lip. Damon sighed and shook his head,

"I'll be done within minutes if you just move your hands." Again Damon pushed Riley's hands out of the way.

The younger groaned nervously as he felt the cold metal of the razor run along his base. The brunette let out an anxious noise as he tried to busy his hands by running them through his hairs as the blade slowly met with his skin and quickly pulled off. The pull of the pubic hair causing shivers of worry through him as he shifted making Damon pull back the razor unexpectedly and threw a pointed glare at the younger.

"RILEY!" The pilot looked down at Damon, his lip pulled between his teeth, an uneasy glint in his eyes,

"Sorry." Damon growled lowly swallowing his feeling his anger rise and showing ,

"You're perfectly fine Riley, sit still I'm almost done. Stop squirming." Giving a small whimper he chewed the inside of his cheek as he sat back and let Damon spread his legs for more access. Taking a deep breath Riley tried to busy himself by looking away but the feeling of the blade grazing against his nut made him look back quickly earning an annoyed glare from Damon as he warned,

"You squirm one more time Riley and I swear I will redden that sweet ass of yours without any mercy. Sit Still." Sighing a breath full of nerves he leaned his head back and closed his eyes trying to ignore the feeling of the blade run across his anus. Closing his eyes tight he pictured he was back home, challenging his brother to a milk chugging contest, or working on some project, anywhere that wasn't here.

Whimpering Riley tried to close his legs feeling the blade run over already shaved skin he heard a growl come from below him and Damon put down the razor before standing up,

"Riley I meant what I said. Don't you dare think my threats are empty. Now you've just earned yourself a punishment. Go to the closet and pick your tool." Riley felt his heart drop into his stomach, he was just nervous! Surly Damon was able to see that,

"Damon I-" But he was cut off by Damon pointing towards the closet a firm glare in his eyes. Riley bit his lip as he made his way over to the closet and opening the door.

The young pilot was met with racks upon racks of kink tools. One held paddles while the others held different length floggers and whips while the adjacent to that were long sticks with decorative handles. Riley felt his stomach churn as Damon was making _him_ choose his punishment instead of Damon deciding for him. Biting his bottom lip he could feel a dark cloud of shame fall over him. He didn't want to choose! Why couldn't Damon choose for him? He choose everything else for him now anyways why couldn't he choose his punishment.

"Hurry up Riley." Damon's hard voice could be heard from outside the half closed door. Sighing he walked over and grabbed a stick off the wall and walked out to Damon closing the door behind him. Damon was standing next to the regular table his arms crossed and his jaw tensed dangerously. Riley whimpered to himself making his way over to his new angered master and handed him the stick.

Damon raised an eyebrow, surely the boy didn't realize what he was handing him. But Riley's head hung low evading eye contact as he chewed his lip nervously. Damon took hold of the cane and gestured to the table saying a clipped,

"Bend over." The young pilot did as he was told bending over the table spreading his legs and presenting his ass to Damon who said,

"Do you know what this is Riley?" Damon held the stick in front of his face. Riley looked up confused as he shook his head,

"No sir."

"It's called a cane. I rarely use it for play. It, to me, should strictly be a punishment tool. Give it a kiss Riley." The younger looked up at his master even more confused asking,

"Why Master?" Now normally Damon would have told him 'because Im your master and you do as you're told.' However Damon, this time, gave an actual explanation,

"Because as a sub you are to show respect for the tools I punish you with. Now give it a kiss." Riley, not really sure how to feel about kissing the tool that was going to punish him, reached his neck out and gave it a quick kiss and looked up at Damon for reinforcement. However he was met with a cool look causing him to give the cane yet another kiss to please him. With a small look upwards he saw that same cold eye and gave the cane a third and final kiss as it was pulled away and placed on his ass,

"Breath deep." The younger barely took a deep breath before a hard smack of the cane was met with the meat of his ass. Yelping he jumped up right and instantly went to touch the wound.

"Oww Master th-" He was cut off by Damon roughly resetting him and bending him over the table hissing in his ear,

"Don't you ever do that again do you understand me? If I put you somewhere you don't fucking move from that stance is that clear?" Riley nodded quickly definitely not used to this side of Damon. He let Damon bend him back over the table and in a cool voice he said,

"Deep breath." Riley took a deeper breath than before as the cane tapped over his skin lightly before he was met with a hard smack causing another pained yelp leave his lips.

Damon continued tapping his ass a few times before winding his arm back quickly and snapping the cane on the soft flesh of Rileys ass. The younger's pained cries grew with volume as he did those actions over and over. Giving the brunette about three to five light taps to tender him up to take the actual hit as punishment.

Riley tried his best to keep a mental count but to be honest it was impossible if he wasn't counting out loud. He only made it to about ten when the pain was all he could think about. His breathing soon became labored as tears welled up in his eyes and he found himself on the verge of begging Damon to stop.

The blows were traveling up and down his ass, definitely not giving any part of his butt a rest and spreading out the pain so there was no way he would be able to sit or lie down without it hurting he was sure. He found himself clenching whenever the last light tap was given and the cane left him for a few seconds and then the real blow would come crashing down on his sensitive ass. He mewled and yelped as it connected and reddened his derrière, he shifted and tried to move out of the way of the blows causing an irritated sigh to leave Damon's lips.

Then it all stopped. The cane was placed in front of him and he thanked God it was over as a tear finally fell down his face. He was about to thank Damon when he felt rope being tied around his ankles and his legs being spread to the legs of the table making it so he wouldn't be able to move as much, and as he was about to ask Damon what he was doing when more rope was tied around his wrists and tied again to the legs of the table.

Riley blushed as he was spread eagle in front of Damon and couldn't move. The cane was once again picked up and Riley felt his heart drop into his stomach once again,

"Now either you hold still, or we can do this all day. Because I really wouldn't mind if I heard your pretty little screams into the night." Riley screamed as he felt the canes hardest hit so far connect with him causing pain to shoot up his spin rapidly. But Damon didn't let up, the light starter taps disappeared and it was all hard hits with a few seconds in between. Rileys voice grew hoarse as his constant screaming and yelling in pain filled the hollow room along with the few loud smacks of the cane.

Damon sighed as he heard Riley start to beg,

"PLEASE DAMON! PLEASE STOP! IM SORRY!" Damon knew he learned his lesson but he wanted to break the kid down for the night. Damon knew how to effectively punish a sub, and even if they've learned their lesson you give them more just to make sure they understand it. Damon didn't stop punishments unless his sub was out of fight. And as Rileys screaming died down to whimpers and sobs Damon had finally broken him down,

"M-mas-ster, pl-please st-stop. I-I-I beg of y-you." Rileys plea was broken by sobs that caused a twinge of regret to pass through Damon. Maybe he was a little too harsh on him, Riley still was an unbreached sub after all. The master could clearly see the dark purple welts that were marking their way into the young pilots skin, and decided he was done for the day. He set the cane down upon hearing Rileys sobbing and hitch breathes and began to untie him.

Riley felt as if it had been forever since Damon started the punishment. The pain still coursed through his veins like molten lava singeing his nerve endings on contact. He didn't know just a stick would be able to bring him to such a state as he tried to catch his breath only to fail and began sobbing again. He felt himself being turned around and immediately he wrapped his arms around Damon desperate to show his master he was sorry.

"I'm sorry Damon, I won't do that ever again. I'm soo sorry. Please forgive me!" He cried into the crook of Damon's neck while the elder wrapped his arms around him and picked him up.

Careful now not to touch his butt Damon carried him over to the couch and sat down letting Riley calm down at his own pace. He let the younger sob and cry out his pain while rubbing the small of his back in calming circles.

When nothing was left but a few silent tears and clogged up sniffles Damon ran his fingers through mussed up brunette locks causing said brunette to look up at him. His deep brown eyes red and puffy and his swollen cheeks tear stained as he whipped the wet droplets away. His breath hitching as he sniffled softly and whimpered,

"I'm sorry Master Damon." Damon nodded moved Riley so he could get up and gather a wash cloth and a small bowl of cold water. He set the bowl next to him while laying Riley over his lap and draping the cool cloth over Rileys ass which Damon was sure was still on fire. Running it over the hot welts to not only cool them down but to also numb Rileys nerves so he'd be able to rest. He heard a grateful moan leave the young brunette as he sighed,

"Thank you Master." Damon hummed in response as he wetted the cloth again asking,

"Riley do you understand why I did what I did?" The brunettes mind fuzzed as he tried to think of the reason why. He shrugged,

"Because I shifted when you were shaving me?" Damon chuckled shaking his head lovingly,

"Nope. Try again." Damon ran the cold cloth up Riley's back causing the younger to shiver and jump. When the pilot groaned and shook his head he said,

"I'm not sure than." Damon wetted the cloth once again before running it over the brunettes sore ass his tone going serious as he said,

"Riley I punished you because I said I would. It's not about you shifting because you were nervous I understand that. However I told you I would punish you for not doing as told." Riley turned his head towards Damon asking,

"So I wasn't punished for being scared?" Damon shook his head saying,

"No absolutely not. One of the things I can't stand is when my subs don't take me seriously. So when I say something you best follow my words from now on. Okay Riley?" The younger nodded unsure whether to be happy that Damon understood him, or to be scared that even if it wasn't his fault entirely he was still going to get punished for it.


	5. Cleansing

Riley, just stepping out of the shower, shook water droplets out of his hair and dried himself with the towel. He took a deep breath and sighed contently, he definitely felt cleaner now that he had had a shower. Wrapping the towel around his waist he brushed his teeth and swished; spitting out the used mouthwash he gasped when he saw Damon in the mirror.

The master smirked and raised an eyebrow,

"Just get out of the shower?" Riley nodded,

"Yeah, I kinda needed one." Damon nodded in understanding and smiled,

"Good. Meet me down in the dungeon in a few. Might as well just bring your clothes with you not worth getting dressed yet anyway." Riley blushed and hummed his response as his master cleared out of the bathroom.

Damon had been making a lot of effort to get him in the dungeon almost constantly. _Probably to get me used to it _he thought to himself as he grabbed his change of clothes and turned making his way through the house. He couldn't help but pull the towel tighter around his waist; he didn't want to but he just still didn't feel comfortable being naked outside of his room, or now, the dungeon.

Making his way down the stairs he dropped his clothes on the couch before making his way in further into the dark navy room.

Instantly Riley felt his stomach flip and churn painfully when he saw what Damon was assembling.

An enama kit.

Painful memories flashed through his mind as he eyed the tubing and bucket. He could remember the first and only time that his mom had given him the enama punishment, and he'd been on his best behavior ever since. Involuntarily his body started to shake as he remembered the strain that the water had put on his abdomen all those years ago. Wrapping his arms around himself Riley took a few steps back, his lip caught between his canines while he prayed that Damon wouldn't do it. That he wouldn't make him go through it again. He didn't even do anything!

Rileys throat felt as though it was closing up with anger and his stomach churning with fear. He had been doing good ever since he got here. He was always on his behavior, always willing to please Damon and taking what Damon threw at him. Why was he going to get the enama punishment? It wasn't fair!

"Riley?"

Damons voice snapped the pilot out of his thoughts, "Y-yes Sir?"

Damon raised an eyebrow at the kid as he was huddled into himself and the elder could obviously see his was shaking. With what Damon wasn't sure. If he was cold Damon could put the space heater on if he wanted, but as the slave master crossed in front of Riley and got a better look into those soft brown eyes he could see it wasn't temperature that was bothering him.

Wrapping his arms around Riley's waist he asked, "What's the matter Love?"

Riley swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat and nodded toward the table,

"Wh-what's that for?" Damon, obviously confused, turned his head toward where the brunette had gestured. Upon seeing nothing that could cause such a reaction Damon was about to ask what he was talking about until he spotted the enema kit on the table. _So the kids nervous about that huh? _

Damon turned back to Riley to see that was exactly what the kid was fretting over. Holding the youngest Brody close he asked,

"Is it what I think it is?" He felt Riley nod against the crook of his neck. Nodding in understanding the master pulled back and gave his sub a reassuring kiss. He reveled in the way that Riley melted against the kiss, instantly opening up his mouth so Damon could invade and do as he pleased. Swirling his tongue around a few times and sucking on Rileys bottom lip he pulled back to see the younger trying to catch his breath just the slightest. Running his hands down to the small of his back he heard the faint sigh of relaxation as Riley leaned up against him and Damon gently rocked him back and forth,

"Don't worry about it Riley. It'll be over before you know it." Riley sighed not nearly convinced and definitely not as reassured as Damon hoped he would be. He knew the deep cramping pain that comes with an enema punishment and he vowed he would never feel that ever again. And he did his damn best to make sure it didn't happen. Swallowing again and gathering courage he looked up at Damon and boldly asked,

"C-could you at least tell me what I did?" Now Damon was really confused,

"Riley Love, you didn't do anything." Riley felt his heart drop into his stomach,

"Than why?" Damon pulled back to see Riley was on the verge of tears. Shocked and unsure Damon asked,

"Why what Riley?" The young pilot resisted the urge to whip away the tears that welled up in the corners of his eyes as he stammered,

"W-why I'm g-getting an enema p-punishment." Damon was dumbfounded for a few seconds as Rileys words processed. And once they did Damon chuckled and held Riley tighter and lead him toward the table explaining,

"Riley Love, it's not a punishment today. It's a quick flushing of your insides and that's all. No pain." The dark cloud instantly lifted off of Riley and he felt he could lift his head a little higher now knowing it wasn't a punishment. But he still felt a little apprehensive knowing that it was a slippery slope. Pain could easily slide its way into 'a quick flushing' and Riley knew that all too well. Pulling his gaze away from the kit he looked up at Damon who gave him a reassuring smile and kissed his forehead,

"Just take deep breaths okay? You'll be just fine." Riley was still a little hesitant but as Damon leaned down and whispered in his ear his confidence jumped,

"Besides, if you take this without resistance Riley, you'll be in for a reward after."

Nodding Riley let Damon lead him closer the table and ran his hand across the small of Rileys back causing pleasure to spike through the younger.

"Alright Riley on the table. Lay on your stomach with a knee propping your butt upwards a little bit." Sighing the baby Brody climbed up into the table and assumed the position that was given him. He rested his face in the crook of his elbow and listened.

He could hear Damons boots as he made his way across the concrete to the small bathing station. Riley tensed upon hearing the tubs water running for a moment until it splashed into the bucket until Damon muttered something and the spout was turned off.

Slowly Damon crossed back over to him, his hand resting on the small of Rileys back further relaxing him. The master hung up the now full bucket and clipped the nozzle so water wouldn't be wasted; he then put on a pair of rubber gloves and picked up the small bottle of water based lubricant and squeezed some onto his finger.

Riley jumped when he felt a finger prodding his hole. Squirming he turned his head to see Damon with a suave raised eyebrow causing Riley to blush and quickly look away. He heard Damon chuckle above him as the finger rubbed his untouched anus. He whimpered as it breatched the ring of muscles and still circled and rubbed them into opening up for him.

"Riley Love, take deep slow breaths through your mouth okay?" The blushing relaxed state that Riley was in was replaced by a wave of anxiety. He took a deep breath like Damon had told him to and tried to relax as he felt the nozzle slid into his anal canal.

Deep slow breaths.

Deep slow breaths.

Breathing in and out slowly Riley didn't dare move as Damon angled the nozzle towards his umbilicus. He felt the tube slid in a little further before stopping. Damons hand that was rested on him started caressing his back knowing that the younger was still a nervous wreck.

"You're doing fine Riley, don't worry. Just keep breathing and try to remain relaxed okay?" Riley nodded as he took a deep breath,

"Okay." He whimpered when he felt the regulating clip start to come off and started letting the solution flow in. He could feel it gather inside him as it kept flowing and Riley suppressed the urge the shift uncomfortably, but that proved to be easier said than done. His upper lip curling in disgust and embarrassment while he closed his eyes tightly. He could hear Damon walking around the room either cleaning or gathering things Riley wasn't sure, but he was sure that he'd rather help Damon then take this. He hated enemas. He hated them soo much. Groaning in displeasure he shifted trying to pull the nozzle out of himself. He almost had it when Damon gave him a harsh slap on his thigh,

"Stop that Riley. What did I say when we started?" Riley whimpered pouting evading Damons gaze mumbling about how he'd rather choke on a cock then take an enema.

Damon raised an eyebrow and took hold of Rileys cheek and pulled him up to look at him,

"What did I say?" Riley looked away pouting even more causing Damons eyes to widen dangerously before he took a deep breath and said , "Well I guess you're not getting that reward then." Riley looked back at Damon about to apologize and ask him for another chance, but decided he didn't want the reward anyway if it meant holding still to let water seep into his ass. He looked away again rolling his eyes a pout deep seeded into his face.

Damon, getting irritated with the attitude, rolled his own eyes and walked over to the bucket to see that Riley had taken a pint and had one more to go taking the full quart. The thought flashed through his mind to refill the bucket once it had let out making the little brat take the two full quarts, but decided against it and just crossed over to the closet to pick out a whip to beat him when he was done.

Riley on the other hand felt a little triumphant that he was able to deny Damon. Maybe if he kept this up Damon wouldn't make him take these anymore. The younger felt a jump in confidence and shifted once more trying to get comfortable as his abdomen was filling with water. He sighed in relief when he felt the water slow and then stop and he realized that the bucket was empty. Riley squirmed until he felt a cramp in his stomach making him whimper in pain. Even though he sat stick still the cramp worsened causing tears to well up in his eyes and him to whimper and mewl until Damon came back with a confused look on his face,

"Riley James Brody what is the matter now?" Hearing his full name come from a foreign mouth Riley looked up with a glare spitting at Damon,

"Oh Fuck You." Damon was utterly surprised to hear that come from his timid little sub. He wasn't angry per say just a little surprised and was definitely going to make sure Riley was never going to say that to him ever again.

Crossing his arms he raised an eyebrow and said softly,

"Fuck me? Okay." With that Damon walked over and took Rileys hands and strapped them down and then did the same to his legs making sure they were held down good and tight so he couldn't move. When he was sure Riley wasn't able to get up, Damon picked the bucket off the IV pole and pulled off the tube and walked over to the tub to refill it.

Riley felt a cold chill sweep over him when he heard the water start up again. He whimpered in fear when he heard the water splash into the bucket again. Chewing his lip he felt his heart stop when the water did and Damons footsteps lead back over to him. Realizing what Damon was doing caused Riley to thrash and pull at his restraints as tears fell down his face and he begged,

"No! No please Damon! Not another quart please! Please Damon! I didn't mean it, please no! Please DONT! IM SORRY! PLEASE I TAKE IT BACK! NOOO!" Damon set the bucket down and walked over to Riley and pulled his face up by his hair,

"You are such a little drama queen today aren't you?" Riley whimpered as he pleaded,

"Please Damon, I didn't mean it. Please, please not another quart." Damon stared hard into Rileys tearing eyes as he begged not to be given the full enema punishment.

Damon weighed his options carefully while giving no tell to Riley whether or not he was going to get the punishment. Growling deep in his throat he felt Riley pull back in fear and evaded his gaze while Damon said strictly,

"Fine. You don't have to take another quart, but you better hold that in until I tell you you can release it." Riley nodded frantically as Damon let the grip on his hair go and slipped behind him.

His voice hard as he cracked the whip down on Rileys still recovering ass. A loud scream was let loose while new markings were met on marred skin. Within minutes Riley couldn't take the hard cracks of the whip anymore. The pain on his ass stung more than anything he had endured over the years. This was nothing like the brush or even the flogger. It was one tail whip that stung deep and hard. He could feel his ass being set on fire as the welts came up to the surface faster than those of the brush ever could. Tears just fell down his face as he couldn't even get out words to beg Damon to stop. The only thing he could do was take it as best as he could. Which was pretty disappointing really, Riley's voice was getting hoarse from the screams and he long given up trying to squirm under the harsh hits of the tail.

Hit after hit Damon continued to rain the swats down on the young pilots rump. His screams urging the elder to keep going. Hit after hit. To make sure the masters lesson stuck with the weeping young adult he said above his screams and whimpers,

"You. Will. Not. Say. That. To. Me. Again!" Each syllable punctuated by a hard swat making Riley scream and lunge forward trying his best to stay where he was and get away at the same time. Until finally the brunette all but screamed, voice red raw and horse,

"IM SORRY DAMON!"

The whip was dropped onto the table and Damon crossed back in front of the sobbing pilot. Damon, waiting patiently for Riley to recover from his crying fit so he was able to talk, had a very pleased look in his eyes as he watched the younger wipe his eyes and snot from his face trying to relax as the blows weren't coming down anymore. Damon didn't say a word until Riley had fully calmed down which, without loving caresses and Damons soft 'forgiving punishment' voice, took a lot longer than usual.

When the baby Brody did stop crying and was able to form things close to words Damon picked his head up by his hair and looked deep into watery brown eyes,

"Are you done?" Damon asked simply. Riley just nodded. Damon gave one nod in return and held Rileys gaze staring at him and wearing him down.

Sniffling Riley tried not to look Damon in the eyes as he asked stuttering quietly,

"M-may I-I g-go e-emp-ty-ty m-my-mys-self n-n-ow?" Damon narrowed his eyes and unstrapped Riley pulling him up to his feet. Riley mewled and fell to his knees under the burning agony of his butt. Unable to stand Damon dragged him to the corner of the room where small cage was kept. It was a small corner cage, just a bar door with the corners of the walls. Just barely big enough for a person to stand in let alone shift around in. Opening the door Damon forced the pilot onto his feet and threw him up against the wall and closed the cage door locking it.

Riley whimpered as he grabbed hold of the bars,

"M-master?" Damon crossed his arms and with a calm air that sent chills down Rileys spine said,

"You want to empty yourself you better do it now before you get cramps." With that Damon took one step back and stood there. Riley felt his both sets of cheeks burn red hot, he had to empty himself here? In this puny little cage!? No way was Damon serious!

But then again Riley was not about to question the look in Damon's eyes. The elder meant business.

Taking a deep breath Riley gathered the courage to ask to make sure,

"M-master r-right here-" Riley was cut off by a dark glare that Damon sent him and caused his words to be caught in his throat. Reassured Riley felt his heart sink low into his stomach. Yep he had to empty himself right here, in this cage, while Damon watched.

Feeling his throat close up with embarrassment and his stomach start to cramp again Riley unclenched and closed his eyes looking down so he didn't have to meet Damons gaze anymore. The brunette tried his best to ignore the small splashing of water that fell from his bowels. He could feel new tears fall down his face at the embarrassment of his actions. He whined as he pretended and tried to ignore the smell that now filled the air.

Riley wished that he was back home instead of half way around the world . He wished Grant was there to comfort him and tell him everything was going to be okay. He wished Jason was faster and was able to save him so he wouldn't have to do this. He wished Damon would have just let him empty himself in the toilet and then put him in the cage. Riley now wished he had never opened his mouth and said those things. Because if he had just taken it instead of complaining he wouldn't have to subject himself to this. Riley broke down into a sob when he felt the water stop flowing out of him. He couldn't even make himself lift his head to look at Damon as he said,

"Now. What was that drama queen?" Riley sniffled and shook his head pleading with God to make the embarrassment stop,

"I'-I-I'm s-so-sor-ry M-m-master D-Damon." He felt Damon's hand reach into the cage and wipe away his tears and caress his face.

"I know you are Love. You don't mean to say those things to me." Riley in spite of himself leaned into the loving touch and whimpered lowly when it was pulled away from him. He watched through teary eyes as Damon turned on his heels and called to him,

"But you will stay in there until you've learned your lesson Riley." With that Damon walked up the stairs and to his office.

Leaving Riley whimpering, sobbing and pleading in the cage while making him stand in his own mess.


End file.
